


De barcos, piratas y princesas

by Chio



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo habían pasado dos días en aquel barco y Regina ya quería tirar a Emma por la borda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De barcos, piratas y princesas

_(Al principio.)_

Al principio se dice a si misma que la situación se hará menos tensa con el paso del tiempo. Que el coqueteo continuo de Garfio se hará menos desagradable con los días. Que las miradas desconfiadas de Rumpelstilskin cesarán. Y sobre todo, que los besos acaramelados compartidos entre el par de tontos serán menos insoportables.

Tras unas horas, Regina duda de que eso vaya a pasar.

 _¿Lo bueno?_  Darse cuenta de que Emma se sentía igual o incluso más perdida que ella en ese barco.

 _¿Lo malo?_ Que siendo muy negativos, podrían estar atrapados en el navío durante meses.

Claramente, había más malo que bueno.

*

_(Entonces.)_

Entonces llegó el segundo día, y Regina pensó que si tenía que hablar con alguien (porque era lo correcto, lo  _adecuado_ ) no sería con Rumpelstilskin. Tampoco con David,  _oh por dios, no_  (prefería ser arrojada a los tiburones antes de escuchar uno de sus típicos discursos sobre el amor verdadero).

Tal vez Blanca no era una mala opción. O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que recordó sus ojitos de cordero degollado y sus miradas compasivas.  _No, definitivamente, no_.

Así que eso limitaba las posibilidades a:

 _Garfio y Emma_.

Podía acercarse, y entablar conversación con cualquiera de los dos.

O también podía seguir observando el vaivén del agua en silencio, desde su esquina del barco.

 

*

( _Curiosamente.)_

Curiosamente, es Emma la que se acerca a ella, y Regina no la culpa. Es decir, comprende que haya decidido entablar conversación en lugar de seguir ideando formas de suicidio debido a los incesantes coqueteos de sus padres.

—Hola.

—Hola —responde Regina, y ni siquiera finge una sonrisa cuando Emma se sienta a su lado.

—Así que… todo  _esto_ —Emma hace un movimiento de brazos, abarcando todo el navío—, los barcos, piratas, ¿princesas?

Regina alza una ceja. No sabe a dónde va la conversación, y eso no le agrada.

—¿Es algo normal para ti? —Emma le dedica una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Te refieres a si  _esto_ —Regina pronuncia la palabra con el mismo tono de voz que lo hizo Emma, señalando con el dedo la madera que se encontraban pisando— es menos incómodo para mí debido a que provengo del  _Bosque Encantado_?

Emma asiente efusivamente con la cabeza.

—No, me es igual de incómodo que para ti.

Y así termina su primera conversación con Emma Swan.

*

_(Horas más tarde.)_

Horas más tarde, cuando parece que Emma se ha cansado de observar un punto infinito en la nada, dice:

—Si eres la madrastra de Blanca, ¿eso te hace mi abuelastra?

 _Genial_ , solo habían pasado dos días en aquel barco y Regina ya quería tirar a Emma por la borda.

**Author's Note:**

> Ni siquiera sé de donde ha salido esto, simplemente pensé que me apetecía escribir algo sobre ellas y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba escrito. No estoy segura de si va a tener continuación (depende de lo que guste), y si la tiene lo más seguro es que sea en pequeñas dosis, como este, algo cortito.
> 
> Como se puede observar, está escrito desde el punto de vista de Regina, así que espero que esté IC (ya me diréis si os lo ha parecido o no, es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta serie).
> 
> Como siempre digo, si os ha gustado, si queréis criticar algo (adoro las criticas, en serio) o simplemente lanzarme tomatazos, hacedmelo saber por un review, ¡saludos! :)


End file.
